Walking With the Bears
by The Overlord's 8th Bride
Summary: What I'm about to tell you is all true. Many of you will simply pass it off as a ridiculous story, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if nobody believes this story but I don't really care if you believe it or not so long as I know the truth. I just hope that you guys don't end up in the same deadly situation like I did. (On Hiatus but will be updated soon :D)


What I'm about to tell you is all true. Many of you will simply pass it off as a ridiculous story, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if nobody believes this story but I don't really care if you believe it or not so long as I know the truth.

Although, to be fair, the notion of me dying and being reborn in not only a new body, but in to a new world, universe, and dimension was something I passed off as impossible. Oh how wrong I was.

I suppose I should tell you guys about myself, my past self that is. Oh don't worry, I won't be telling you guys how I died as that has no effect on me in my new life (that and plus I don't know how I died) nor will I be telling you guys about my past personality (as it will become apparent as the story progresses) I will, however, tell you two very important facts:

Fact number 1: I had just turned 16 when I died.

Fact number 2: I was female

How is being female important? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out how that is important in any way. I think I've talked long enough, so why don't we get to the story?

'Umm….. Where the hell am I?' I thought as I stared up at trees and heard birds chirping all around me. 'Actually, why is everything so big? No, fuck that, WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!' I yelled in my head as tears began to stream down my face.

I stopped crying when I tried to wipe my face and my arm was promptly stopped by, what felt to be, fabric. I blinked in confusion before finally moving my eyes down before letting out a scream that made it seem as though I was being brutally murdered. First of all, I was a baby. I knew this since my body was tiny and completely swaddled in a purple blanket (it's a really nice shade).

The second reason is because ' ** _A_** **_GIANT SPIDER IS SITTING ON MY CHEST! GET IT OFF! SOMEONE TAKE IT OFF AND KIL IT WITH FIRE! WHY THE HELL IS IT SO BIG!?_** ' I screamed in my head as wails erupted from my mouth. To be fair guys, I only just turned 16 and have spent my life in a city so suddenly being snatched from my home , placed in a baby's body, and then finding a giant spider ( ** _OH MY GOD IT MOVED!_** ) on my chest I believe my reaction is fully justified.

So there I was, screaming and bawling my eyes out not paying any attention to my surroundings, only focusing on the spider making itself comfortable on my chest. This was a good thing and a bad thing. A good thing as it made someone aware of my presence, but a bad thing because it was a bear, a very large brown bear.

I didn't notice that the bear was there until it put its large snout with a wicked looking tooth jutting out from between its lips. The sudden appearance of said snout caused me to shut my mouth and stare straight into the bear's large brown eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of seconds before the bear finally did something. And what it did caught me completely off guard.

" _What is wrong Little Cub?"_ Asked the bear in a surprisingly high pitched voice considering how large she was (she has to be female with that high of a pitched voice) as she slowly moved her body to lie down but kept her eyes trained on me with a surprisingly warm look in them. _"_ _Oh, I know what's wrong. You must want your mother. I'm sorry Little One, but your mother is no longer among us."_

I simply stared at her before blinking my eyes slowly. This caused her to smile, as odd as that sounds but I'm not lying, she actually smiled. She turned her large head so that it now faced the spider on my chest. She lowered her head a bit and let out a small puff of air from her nostrils strong enough to blow the spider off my chest. She then turned her head back to me and began to sniff me,

'Why are you sniffing me? Can you not do that?' I ask in my mind as I allow my annoyance and displeasure to form on my face causing her to let out soft laughter like puffs of breath from her mouth.

 _'_ _Come Little Cub, I will take care of you until someone comes to retrieve you. Until that time comes however, I will teach you how to survive.'_ She said as she pressed her nose against my forehead and then gently picked me up in her mouth and began carrying me off deeper into the forest. Just before we entered a bush I saw a horrible sight.

Dead bodies lying maybe 50 feet away from where I was lying, going from the flattened bear-sized grass and leaves. People were lying over each other or on top of tipped over carts with what looked to be kunai embedded in their bodies and the worst part was the fact that the one body that was closest to me was female with arms stretching out to where I was. Her back was absolutely riddled with kunai and throwing stars. That was the last thing I saw before the bush's leaves cut it off from my sight, but the image would haunt my memories for a very long time.

 **** ** _Ok, so I know I said I wouldn't be posting for awhile but I already had this typed up so I figured why not? Of course know that I think about it I really shouldn't be starting up a new story but whatever, I do what I want. I also made this chapter a bit short on purpose since I figured the prologue should be shorter than the first few chapters._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only things I own are my OCs._

 ** _I don't really have much to say besides the fact the updates will be random and to please tell me if there are any typos, so I guess I'll see you guys next time. I really hope you guys like this ^-^'_**

 ** _Until next time BYE-BYE_**


End file.
